psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Spitz (Actor)
!|Brian after being slurped in FAN THROWS SLURPEE AT YOUTUBER24!}} Brian Spitz, also known as youtuber24, was a minor character in the Psycho Series, a Hollywood writer/director/editor who filmed Jesse, Corn and Larry at the Wingless Eagle for 24 hours during WHO ARE YOU?. He has since appeared multiple times through the course of the REAL LIFE VLOGS! from first being briefly mentioned in VIDCON 2016 & MY REAL GIRLFRIEND! to then physically appearing near the torn down Wingless Eagle in My Biggest Secret! (REVEALED). Biography The Psycho Series During Jesse's stay at the Stahlberger Residence in the Wingless Eagle, Brian and Jesse began to exchange emails to one another, with Brian wanting to come over to shoot a short documentary on Jesse. After some time, Jesse agreed to let Brian visit him for the video, however he slowly but surely regretted his decision when he learned Brian was essentially a nobody on YouTube with zero subscribers. Brian sat down with Jesse, Uncle Larry and Corn, interviewing them and asking them questions. When Brian left, Jesse went as far as theorizing Brian as a spy sent by his father. Despite his theory, Brian released his video on Jesse a week or two later, which put Jesse at ease. The Documentary A few weeks after the series was announced fake, Brian was eager to get "the full story" behind Jesse Ridgway's phenomenal series. He attempted to contact Jesse multiple times before finally heading over to his home, flying a drone over his gate, which ultimately caused Jesse to come out and a minor argument ensued. Despite this, the two came to an agreement to let Brian "tell Jesse's story" with a feature film documentary. .]] After some time, it was shown in My Biggest Secret! (REVEALED) that Brian was at the torn down Wingless Eagle once again with Jesse, along with his filming crew. He also managed to get Jesse, his family, and the Stahlberger family to sign papers and a contract. He then went back to LA to produce the documentary about the Ridgway family using behind the scenes footage of the Psycho Series and exclusive interviews. However, upon revealing he was making this documentary on his channel, Jesse became enraged because he was unable to talk about it, thus unable to release behind the scenes, he could also not release any of his behind the scenes until this documentary was released. This angered Jesse and so he began to release the behind the scenes footage without consent, sparking some considerable tension between the two. He has even been subject to an attack by a fan, where he had a Slurpee thrown at him, to which he blamed Jesse for, being unable to control his fans. Brian goes onto sending a cease a desist to Jesse in YOUTUBER24 LAWSUIT! after Jesse released another behind the scenes clip, and also because his number was leaked by Jesse. Upon finding out about the behind the scenes hard drive being stolen, Brian highly suspected and even eventually called out Jesse for doing it all himself. Despite this, he agreed to send him over a rough cut DVD copy of the documentary, which arrived and was watched by Jesse and his family in THE DOCUMENTARY REVIEW!. The documentary was said to be incredibly good, the whole family laughed, smiled and cried at the phenomenon. After that, Jesse called Brian and told him he "killed it", the two then made amends with Jesse apologizing for not trusting him and being a dick. Before Jesse underwent surgery in MCJUGGERNUGGETS UNDERGOES SURGERY!, Jesse tells Parker that Brian shot him a text wishing him good luck, however, had inappropriate emojis. He then went onto joking about if something bad were to happen, Parker should release all of the behind the scenes. Brian reappeared once again in a more prominent role in YOUTUBER24 CONFRONTATION! Skyping with Jesse, the two talked about the documentary but Jesse slowly got more irritated with Brian upon finding the documentary was cut down from three hours to two. Brian agreed to show Jesse the documentary once again once he had finished a round of edits. Jesse ended the call and sent a feedback issue on Skype, typing "Brian's an ass." A day or two after this, the two argued in FIGHT OVER THE DOC! with Jesse demanding Brian to do what he wants concerning how the documentary is edited, Aunt Jackie was cut out completely and his father was cut down 50% upon other things. Jesse has since gone rogue and started to develop his own documentary. Quitting The Documentary Upon seeing the video in which Jesse shreds the documentary, Brian put up a video titled "youtuber 24 QUITS McJuggerNuggets Doc", in which he partially reacts to the video but loses his cool. He then begins shredding their contract and destroying the remains. He officially stated he is "done" with Jesse and the documentary. Jesse upon seeing this video tried contacting Brian multiple times ("five times a day" stated by Brian), however he ignored him, until BRIAN FINALLY ANSWERS! in which Jesse posed as his girlfriend, finding out the he really had stepped down from creating the documentary. He has begun a "legal takedown" against Jesse and is planning to file law suites for the breach of the contract, damages and multiple other legal offenses. Trivia *During the video WHO ARE YOU? Jesse, Corn and Larry had to stay in character throughout the entire time Brian was with them, but once he tried to get questions out of Larry such as "Are you his official uncle?, Jesse freaked out and preferred Brian to leave as revealed in ''My Biggest Secret! (REVEALED). ''This is because he thought he was trying to expose the series to be fake. References Category:Males Category:YouTubers Category:Villains